Confession in a Love Song
by RizaUchimaki
Summary: Sasuke loves Naruto, but won't tell him until a certain blond comes crying to his door. How better to cheer someone up than by singing them a song? SasuNaru oneshot


Confession in a Love Song

Confession in a Love Song

It was getting to be that beautiful time when the sun begins to set, painting the sky with pale pink and orange hues as day slowly turns into night. A raven-haired boy sits within his big, empty house, strumming the worn guitar strings with his soft, callous hands, thinking about the song he wants to sing to the one who holds his heart, even if that person hasn't realized it yet.

Fate must be watching the boy because just as he began to softly sing those sacred notes, he hears a frantic knock on his door. He slowly lays his guitar down on the floor and stands to answer the door.

"Who is it?" he calls, not wanting to open the door to his 'fans'.

"It's me, teme!" the voice shouts back, the voice of the one he cares so deeply for, but something is different about it today. It seems…upset. The boy opens the door to see he is right because standing before him is a sobbing blond boy whose eyes are put the sky to shame; beautiful.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" he asks as he draws the blond boy into his arms, shutting the door and leading him to the couch so they can sit. They sat and the raven-haired boy holds the blond in his lap, stroking his soft, pale yellow hair, whispering in his ear. "Naruto, it's all right. I've got you. I've got you." He begins to slowly rock him in his arms. The blond clings to his black t-shirt, dampening it with his streaming tears.

"Sasuke," he manages to choke out between sobs. "Sasuke, I…I'm sorry, I-"

"Don't apologize, there's no need," Sasuke says soothingly. Once the blond regains some control, his wails dying down to an occasional sob and silent tears, Sasuke asks him what is wrong.

"Some kids…they…they told me no one needed me, that I don't have anyone, and…I ignored them and went on my way, but then I started thinking…they're right. No one needs me. T-Then those same kids came back and…" he trails off, unable to finish, but there is no need. Sasuke had let Naruto speak, without interruption, and while he had spoken, the raven had looked over the blond, noticing several small cuts and bruises, nothing very bad, though. When Naruto stopped, Sasuke moves the blond, making him sit up, and he cups one of Naruto's tan, whisker-scarred cheeks with one of his pale hands and looks into those precious blue eyes he loves so much.

"Naruto, those kids are wrong, and you are, too." He pulls the blonde's head down so their foreheads rest on one another. "I need you, and you've always had me, and don't ever think you don't, and what about Sakura, and Iruka-sensei, and Kakashi-sensei? What about Tsunade-sama, Jiraya-sensei, and Konohamaru and his little followers? What about all the shinobi we're friends with, that kid you helped in Mist, all of those villagers? What about me?"

Naruto sits there; speechless, unable to form any words as the things Sasuke had said sank in. "Sasuke…" is all he can say. The raven smiles very slightly and moves the blond to sit beside him on the couch before reaching for his guitar.

"Let me play you something," he says, and sits in front of Naruto on the coffee table, guitar in hand, and begins to play the love of his life a song that shows just how Sasuke feels about this boy.

When I see your smile  
Tears run down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away and  
Please tell me you'll stay, stay

Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be okay  
Though my skies are turning gray

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

When Sasuke finishes, he wipes off the tears pouring out of Naruto's eyes. "Sasuke…" is all Naruto can say before pulling Sasuke down into a searing kiss. Once they part, Naruto blushes and looks up into those jet-black eyes. "I…I didn't mean to…it's just, the song, it was..."

"Was what?" Naruto smiles.

"Beautiful." Sasuke smiles, too, before leaning down and kissing the blond. "Sasuke…this…what is this? And that song, everything you said…do you mean it?"

"Every word." More tears well up in Naruto's eyes as they kiss again. They stay like that for a while, gently kissing as the sun sets, until they pull apart so Sasuke can move his guitar and sit beside Naruto on the couch, making it easier for them to kiss. "Naruto," Sasuke whispers, letting his words ghost over the blonde's soft, pink lips.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

Now everything is as it should be. The two whose hearts are intertwined are happy, and know they will be for the rest of time, watching as the last of the rays of sunshine die down, giving way to the starry night.


End file.
